The New Mew Mews
by Troublemagnet98
Summary: Morgan and Ashley are mew mews. They meet the other mews by accident when the Cyniclons attack their school. Their Friend, Jack, is kidnapped by the Cyniclons and they'll only give it back on one condition; The mews give up their power. This is my first fanfic so please R&R. No flames please but if you have any suggestions for pairings or plots i'm all ears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I blinked against the sunlight streaming through the wide windows of my English class room. It was our last lesson of the day and everyone was as bored as I was listening to Mr Ronald rambling on and on about verbs and nouns and so and so. I snuck a glance at my two best friends, Ashley and Jack, on the other side of the room. Ashley turned her head to me and mouthed 'You bored'. I answered her with a simple, lazy nod. In return she started pulling strange faces at me, making me giggle. "miss Taylor" Mr Ronald's voice cut through my mini giggling session. "Is something funny. Would you like to share it with the rest of the class?" At this point the whole class was staring at me. I started to blush furiously from all the attention. "No sir. Sorry sir" I bite out. I wasn't a very open person, and neither was Ashley or Jack for that matter. Mr Ronald furrowed his brow but then turned his back to the class and started writing examples of adjectives on the board. I sent a half-hearted glare in Ashley's direction which she returned with an apologetic smile. At that moment I was saved by the bell. I immediately headed in Jack's direction as I was still slightly annoyed with Ashley for getting me in trouble but I knew I couldn't stay mad at her forever. As I approached him, I could see Jack lecturing Ashley about misbehaving in class. I shook my head slightly, already used to their little antics. The closer I got the more annoyed I could see Ashley was getting. Soon enough she would start yelling at him and then that would bad. When Ashley yells it's like there's an earthquake. I quickened my pace to stop them before it got out of hand.

"It wasn't my fault she started laughing!" Ashley said.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to make her laugh then!" Jack retorted.

"I didn't try to make her laugh! She just did!" I could Ashley's voice getting louder now.

"Guys, it's fine. At least I didn't get detention, right? I mean, it could have been worse than just a warning" I pointed out.

I watched Ashley calm herself down. She didn't have the best temper and when she lost it, it was like all hell broke loose. She smoothed out her long purple hair. (Yes; you read correctly. Ashley's hair was bright purple.)

Ashley's been my best friend since primary school. She's quite tall, with long purple hair flowing in curls down her back and her bright green eyes are always looking for something to do. She gets bored extremely easily, so she uses Jack and I as her own personal entertainers. She's loud but she's a great friend and she always knows how to make me smile.

Jack on the other hand is quiet and a bit shy, but if he has an opinion he won't be afraid to speak his mind (to us, anyway) He has short, messy, dark brown hair which just brush into his black eyes. He's smart, quite handsome and quite strong but most people count him as weird, like Jack.

Then there's me. I'm counted as weird too. I wouldn't say I'm smart or pretty or strong. I don't have many friends and my social life sucks. My attitude normally gets me into trouble too. My permanently tangled mess of chocolate brown hair never falls the way I want it to and my Hazel eyes are normally ringed with black from my lack of sleep. My family's having problems. My mum and dad died in a car accident 4 years ago, so it's just me and my 2 brothers now.

Anyway, at that time we had started walking towards the school gates, when suddenly...

CRACK!

The ground shook. We turned in time to see a horrible creature crawling out of the hole it had made in the concrete. It had a long rat-like tail and it's beady black eyes seemed to be staring straight at the 3 of us. But it wasn't the creature that had my attention. It was the people floating above the things head which I was interested in.

There were 3 of them, each male. Well I think they were male. I couldn't quite tell from where I was.

They started to float down towards the ground. Lots of the kids who had been walking home had already left in a panic when the creature appeared. The kids, who were still here, now took the chance to run away. Now it was only a handful left, which were either too scared to move or were too stupid to know the danger they were in. I fell into the second category.

As the mysterious, floating people reached the ground I now had a better view of them.

The tallest of the 3, who seemed to be the oldest, had dark Hair and coal grey eyes. The smallest had light brown hair tied in two ponytails on the top of his head and his golden Eyes had a mischievous glint in them. It was the third person that caught my interest. His moss green coloured hair fell just past his ears. Now green isn't my favourite colour, but it kind of worked for him. His yellow cat-like eyes seemed to follow my every move. It was unnerving.

He seemed to sense my uncomfort because he smirked at me. An incredibly sexy smirk might I add.

The older one opened his mouth to speak but the small one cut him off before he could.

"Hey Sardon" the brown haired boy said. "Why'd we have to come here? I mean this place is filled with old people" I furrowed my brow at his remark. Old people? What old people? He couldn't mean us, the pupils, could he? Why that little-

"Hey, who are you calling old you midget!" I yelled at him.

The boy stared back at me wide eyed, seemingly surprised that I had spoken to him. The older boy, Sardon, studied me intently for a moment before speaking.

"There were traces of blue aqua found in this area. Dren thought it would be a good idea to check" he said, replying to the midgets question. He then turned to the 3 of us still standing in front of him. "You don't seem at all surprised by what's happening" he said, folding his arms across his chest. The other two boys were staring at us all, interested by our reactions.

"oh...well...um" was all Ashley could manage to get out.

"HEY! FREAKS!" we all turned to see 5 beautiful girls standing a few feet away.

The, whatever they were (I'm going to call them elves for now cause of their ridiculous ears), seems to recognise the 5 females. The rest of us, on the other hand, had no idea.

"well well well, it seems you're a little late today hey kitty?" the sexy green haired elf, Dren, called to them.

"Shut up you pervert!" the pink haired girl at the front of the group yelled angrily back at him. Dren only smiled at this. "Alright enough talk, time to play!" Sardon said, throwing something that looked like a glowing jelly fish at them. And that is when the adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 3 of us watched as the group of girls charged at the elves, jumping and dodging any attacks that came their way. It was amazing. I stared in awe as the girls sprinted past me and towards the boys.

One of them stopped in front of us.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I took the chance to study her. She had long green hair tied in a plait going down her back and she wore a green (was that a dress?) with green boots. She also had what looked like antennas coming out of her head. I realised that she had said something to me. "sorry, what?" I asked her.

"I said you should probably get out of here before you get hurt. It's dangerous here" I could see the worry in her eyes. That was weird. Nobody ever worried about me. They pitied me because I lost my parents but they never showed any genuine worry. It was nice.

I nodded my head to her and quickly turned and dragged my friends with me.

Suddenly that little brat appeared, floating, in front of us. I gasped and skidded to a halt.

"Not so fast. You guys are staying right here, why not join in the fun?" he quipped, smirking. "Get out of the way midget!" I growled.

"Hey I'm not a midget! And the names Taruto, you old hag" he yelled defiantly back at me. This just made me angrier. "Look, I don't care what your name is or what you want with us but if you don't move in the next 5 seconds your dead!" I warned. He seemed amused by my reaction, as he grinned mischievously at us. "Make me!" he yelled.

I smirked at him and then ran. Jumping up into the air, I grabbed the midgets ankle. I then dragged him back down to the ground, landing perfectly on my feet.

Just then, something pink and furry appeared in my line of sight. I stared at the pink thing in front of me with wide eyes. What the hell is that?! It was small and round and covered in pink fur. It opened its mouth and something dropped out. I bent down to inspect the objects, dropping the brats' foot as well. It was actually 2 items that the thing had dropped. They were both small and gold with a pink crystal shaped as a heart in the middle of them. A pendant of some sort. That's weird, why would I need a pendant? And why are there 2?

"Mini Mew!"

I turned to see the pink haired girl running in our direction. I realised that the pink thing must be 'mini mew'. I looked questionably at the fur-ball as it stared innocently back.

"What are you still doing here?! Didn't Bridget tell you to leave?! Get away it's dangerous!" she yelled at me. It was then I noticed the pendant she had. She wore it around her neck, on her outfit. But why would 'Mini mew' give me 2? It didn't make sense unless I was an animal freak too but that was highly unlikely.

"Morgan, what are those?" Jack asked as he wandered over to where I was.

"I don't know, he gave it to me" I answered nodding my head at 'mini mew'.

The object of our conversation beeped and the pendants began to glow. Suddenly I was surrounded by a dark purple glow while Ashley was surrounded by a baby blue glow. We began to change. When the glow had subsided, I looked down at myself. I wasn't in my school uniform anymore. Instead I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black strapless top, both decorated with dark purple ribbons. I also had black gloves with dark purple ribbon snaking up my arm as well as black lace-up knee high boots. Looking over to Ashley I noticed she had changed too. She wore a baby blue mini skirt with a one-shoulder strap top which had dark blue lace. She also wore dark blue pumps on her feet but it wasn't the clothes that freaked me. On top of Ashley's head were a pair of dark blue ears that blended with her now blue hair and a bushy tail that brushed back and forth behind her. It was then that I noticed by back was feeling a little itchy, but when I turned my head, all I could see was a pair of black bat wings. Oh My God. I was an animal freak. I looked back at the pink cat girl and Jack who were still standing there, eyes wide and jaws hanging open. I waved my hand in front of their faces a few times and even checked if they were still breathing because they were standing so still. Finally they both snapped out of it and Luke's lips began to move, trying to form words.

"Uh...Eh...Oh..." Jack stuttered out. The cat girl still stared at us and I stared back, until Ashley decided to break our staring contest by slapping Jack across the back of the head, making us both look over to them.

"Stop staring you pervert!" She yelled in his face startling him.

"I wasn't staring, you moron!" he screamed back at her. I looked between the two of them seeing them glare daggers at each other. Deciding to stop this before it started, I looked back over to pinky (cat-girl) and crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell is going on?!" I demanded giving a death glare towards her. She seemed unfazed by my stare though, as she simply put her hands on her hips and matched my glare with an equally cold one.

(AN: I'm too lazy to write out her explanation so let's just say she explained everything)

"..." nobody talked. Nobody moved. You gotta be kidding me.

AN: For the last chapter, the Cyniclons and the Mew Mews are still fighting and Taruto has already joined in by the time Morgan and Ashley find out they are Mew Mews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

Oh My God. My best friends are animal freaks and there are flying elf people attacking my school. Did Ashley spike my drink? I wasn't sure so I pinched myself. Ouch. Yep it's real. I don't know what to do! Ok, PANIC TIME!

Morgan's P.O.V

Ashley and I stared ahead for a while, trying to get our heads around this nonsense. "Hey" cat-girl said "Where's your friend?"

Pai's P.O.V

I watched the dark haired male run away. Hmmm... Perhaps I could use him to our advantage. I teleported in front of him. His reaction amused me. I didn't know humans could jump so high.

He looked terrified. Pathetic. Oh well, he'd have to do.

Jack's P.O.V

I ran away from the bizarre scene behind me...and right into one of the aliens. I could be in the Olympics for the height I jumped at. Unfortunately I landed rather ungracefully on my butt. Ouch. I stared at the purple-haired elf-alien thing in front of me, scared out of my mind. "pl-please d-don't hurt me" I managed to stutter out. The next thing I know is I'm floating high above the ground watching the fighting going on below me. I scream. A very girly scream, that I am extremely ashamed of.

Morgan's P.O.V

I looked up at the sky after hearing a scream. I could see one of the aliens flying high in the sky and I could just make out another figure being held by the older alien. I gasp when I recognise the messy hair and dark eyes. Jack. One of those things had Jack. One of my best friends. I felt my blood boil and I fisted my hands trying to control my temper.

Suddenly the ground shook and I lost my balance, falling forward onto my knees. I turned my head to see the monster from before had turned away from the other animal girls and instead had focussed its attention on the three of us still standing in the middle of the chaos. I stood up and glared at the animal beast charging our way. It came closer and closer until it was nearly upon us. When it came close enough I drew my clenched hand back and punched the creature straight in the face. It skidded to a stop and slumped down in front of me. I was breathing heavily from both rage and the adrenaline and fear running through my body.

"How d'you like that you oversized chicken?!" Ashley yelled. The creature stumbled back to its feet and snarled at her, before chasing her around. Fortunately the creature was stopped by a bright pink glow. It shrieked in panic before shrinking back to harmless little rat and one of those little jellyfish things floated up to sky and into Mini Mews waiting mouth.

I snapped my head back up to the sky in time to see Jack and the alien disappear. "JACK!"

Jack's P.O.V

I came to with a gasp. I looked around me only to find that everything had changed around me. I was no longer at the school, being dragged through the air by an alien but lying on the floor of somewhere I'd never seen before. The floor and walls were a deep brown and the only lighting was from some glowing shapes on the walls. Where am I? Where's Morgan and Ashley?

"Ah, you're awake!" came the voice of my kidnapper.

I drew my knees to my face and went into a fetal position, terrified about what might happen next.

"Wh...Wh...What do you want from me...?"

"Only your allegiance to the Cyniclons one way or another."

"W...W...Why?"

"So we can reclaim what's ours."

"I...I...I won't betray my friends..."

"On the contrary, I think it will be very easy to do so when I'm through with you. You see, I can take a spirit and merge it with anything to create a chimera to combat the Mew Mews,"

Oh my God.

"Y...you're gonna steal my soul and turn it into one of those things?"

"No, nothing that simple. I sense a strong connection between you and the two new Mew Mews, I plan to use your spirit and turn it to our side. The Mew Mews won't retaliate to what they think is a friend, allowing us victory over them!"

Oh my GOD!

"You're a monster!"

"Oh no. That'll be you when I'm finished..."

I feel a chill throughout my body as my skin pales, I collapse onto my side as everything fades to black...

Pai's P.O.V

This is interesting, the soul seems to be corruptible, I'll have to run further tests in the base just to be sure however. Unfortunately, this has to be done quickly or else the body will die. I'll keep Tart and Dren on guard to make sure none of the pesky Mew Mews interrupt my experiment. I'll get to work right away to please Deep Blue.

Zoey's P.O.V

I stared at them. I felt sorry for them. The girls were still looking at the sky where their friend was minutes before. Just then Elliot burst into the scene with Wesley. "Where the heck have you all been?!"

I turned to him, furious. "Do you know what we just saw?"

"I don't care! The café has a huge backlog of orders!" He yelled back at me.

"We found two more Mew Mews, fought a predasite and just saw their friend get taken away by them! And you have the nerve to bring up a backlog of orders at the café right at this moment! I can't believe you!" By them i was refering to those baka aliens!

Elliot stopped. He blinked once. Twice.

"Um...sorry?" He said it more as a question than an apology.

"You better be" I glared at him.

"Take them back to the café, I'll look for Cyniclon activity when we're there."

Elliott's P.O.V

Another two mew mews. I never expected this, not in a million years.

I watched them walk away from the chaos, their transformations disappearing as they went.

/change of scene/

"I'm not wearing that!"

I sighed. This was about the 10th time she'd said that.

"Morgan" the Purple girl said in a warning tone, holding the frilly black dress towards 'Morgan'. "Put. It. On" Purple said.

"Ash, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing!"? Morgan snapped back at her.

I'd been watching the spectacle along with the other mews for the last 20 minutes. Fortunately, at that moment, Wesley came in with some news.

"Ok, we can sort out the dress problem later. I've found him!"

This captured everyone's attention.


End file.
